Lasos
by nadeishca
Summary: dos personas diferentes, pero iguales en muchos sentidos.una pequeña en contra y un hombre dispuesto a convencerla.pork El amor es como los fantasmas,todo el mundo habla de ellos pero pocos lo han visto.por eso cuando lo ves,no lo pierdes de vista .T.H.


**Lasos**

Mi hermanita..

-oh, no -dije mientras escuchaba detrás de mi las risas de mis "amigos".

-oh, sip -me recrimino una pequeña señorita, la cual tenia los sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados y movía de manera amenazante su pie derecho haciendo un pequeño ruido con el piso, imitando mi pose de cuando ella me hace enojar.

-esto es un broma verdad -me dije a mi misma, pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente bajo ya que todos escucharon y como de costumbre soltaron fuertes carcajadas y cuando dijo todos es todos incluidos mi papa, menos mi tortura personal- por dio ni siguiera es media noche.

-papi, cuato fata para meda note -medio balbuceo.

-diecisiete minutos -respondió Charlie muy, pero muy divertido por la situación

-eso e muto -le volvió a preguntar sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada de mi, haciéndome sentir como una prófuga a la cual acaban de atrapar.

-no -le respondieron todo al unísono haciendo que ella me diera una mirada reprobatoria y me examinara de arriba a bajo.

-por dios -grite exasperada y roja como un tomate y no precisamente por estar avergonzada, si no de coraje- soy mayor de edad y tu no eres mi mama. Eres mi hermana, mi hermana -le repetí recalcándole la ultima palabra.

-y -dijo ella como si nada y encogiéndose de hombro dejando a entender que le importaba nada lo que había dicho- aun asi tene pobemas.

Al escucharla todos soltaron carcajadas aun mas fuertes de lo que lo hacían, cosa casi imposible, mi hermanita le dio una de sus miradas asesinas y todos inmediatamente se callaron. Aunque tengo que reconocer que es una situación muy graciosa, de hecho a mi también me hizo gracia la primera, segunda, tercera y hasta cuarta vez que me hizo la "escenita" pero después de la quinta perdió toda su gracia, pero para los demás no, y por el contrario en cada "escenita" se ríen aun mas.

-papa -gruñí pero debido a la impotencia que sentía y al enojo sonó mas como una suplica

-no te enojes bella, acaso no es una niña tierna -dijo Charlie haciendo un adema despreocupadamente con su mano y tratando de contener su risa para no soltar una carcajada, lo cual no logro y me hizo enojar mas.

-claro que me pareció tierna la primera y segunda vez que lo hizo pero esto ya es pasarse -le espete mirando mi "adorable" hermanita fijamente- me escuchaste, es pasarse.

-ele "Mi" hermana -alego ella como si con eso justificara todo.

-por supuesto que soy tu hermana, tu hermana no tu hija, ni tu mama -le grite mas fuerte de lo que debería, pero realmente estaba enoja. Todos tenemos un limite y ella había pasado el mío hace mucho y aun asi me contuve por que es pequeña.

-mani -susurro ella haciendo un pucherito, porque mi querida hermanita es toda una maestra en el arte del chantajes y eso que solo tiene dos años.

-manita nada, esta situación ya me canso. Es como es que una niña como tu, menor que yo y que ni siguiera es mayor de edad, me tenga a mi, a mis 22 años de edad en toque de queda. Esto es peor que la adolescencia -le recordé en un tono menos fuerte pero sin ser bajo- pero esto se acabo, me escucharon se acabo, mañana temprano empiezo a buscar casa.

Concluí antes de subir a mi habitación, tirar mi bolso en la cama y acostarme con toda y ropa a dormir, cubriéndome con la sabanas de pies a cabezas.

Se escucharon las voces de Jacob, Sam, Emily, Charlie y unos sollozos muy familiares. Minutos después se escucho la puerta seguido por el sonido de autos, segundos después todo quedo en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de unos sollozo que se acercaba cada vez mas.

-bella -entro mi hermanita sollozando, preferí no quedarme callada y no decir nada porque aun esta un poquito molesta. Sentí que mi cama se movía y que una pequeña manos me abrazaban por la espalda

-no me quere, por eso te vas -añadió por mi silencio, empezando a llorar mas fuertemente. Yo di un fuerte y sonoro suspiro antes de voltearme quedando con de espalda a la cama y me desarrope la cara.

-a que no adivinas quien es la niña mas hermosa que han visto mis ojos, las cual es la persona que mas adoro en el mundo? -le pregunte con una media sonrisa burlona.

-io -susurro haciendo un pucherito tan bajito que me costo mucho escucharlo y mas entenderlo, dejando de llorar pero sin dejar de sollozar.

-claro tontita -la tome por los bracitos y la acosté sobre mi abrazándola- acaso conoces a una niña mas linda que mi princesita -ella negó con la cabeza, me miro a los ojos regalándome una sonrisa, para después darme un beso y enroscar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-te quero muto manita -me apretó mas fuerte sus brazos en mi cuello y envolvió su piernita en mi cintura.

-yo también mi niña linda, aunque me hagas enojas, enfadar, irritar y claro sin olvidar tu innumerables travesuras que me vuelven locas. Pero aunque sea increíble con todo eso te quiero y no te cambiaria por nadie -ella se acurruco contra mi pecho y dejo escapar varias risitas- pero aun asi me mudo.

-pelo.. -empezó a decir sentándose sobre mi pero ya la interrumpí, silenciándola con un dedo .

-hagamos algo -ella asintió algo dudosa- te llevo el fin de semana a la feria que hay Port Ángeles y tu me acompañas a elegir mi nueva casa -ella se quedo callada por un momento pensando que decir, mientras hacia gesto graciosos con su carita inconcientemente.

-vamo a i con neny, compalas lo que nos gute y nos ilemos cuado nosota quelamos -me contesto, yo solo pude suspirar y suponer que por se tardo tanto en responder, mi mente solo podía pensar en como esta pequeñina era princesa en el arte del chantaje. Mi hermanita sonrío satisfecha al ver mi expresión de derrota y levantar sus cejas expectantes.

-tu ganas -murmure, ella se volvió a acostar sobre mi como muchas otras veces antes de dormir, yo no cobije cajo las sabanas y cerré los ojos para empezar a tararear nuestra canción de dormir, estaba cayendo en la inconciencia cuando a lo lejos escuche una risitas y un "suerte" de Charlie afuera de mi habitación, supongo era Charlie se acerco a la puerta para saber como terminaba el problema.

Comencé a caer en la inconciencia del sueno otra vez, pero ante de dormirme mi mente me reprocho diciéndome "en la que nos metiste, una día de feria no solo con mi tortura particular sino que también con Jenny" , esta seria una larga pero muy larga semana

Mi hermanita es mi tortura personal, pero aun así la quiero con locura, y aun siempre me hace y apuesto me hará enojar, entre ella y yo hay un laso que nadie podrá romper..

* * *

*toque de queda- cuando te tienen con una hora limite

las palabra que dice la hermanita de bella la dice una pequeña que apeas sabe hablar

Espero su opiniones…..


End file.
